Mangle tangle!
by Insanity48
Summary: Mangle and Foxy have always been enemy's by nature, but on day that all changed when the two discovered unrevealed love for eachother. (PARODY)


okay **apparently you guys really liked my last one tom girl so now i present to you mangle tangle also if your wondering why this chapter will have nothing to do with tom boy its because this is a series of oneshots but if you guys really want another part to tom girl let me know in dem reviews and also don't argue about the ending to this either please but if you care THAT much then i guess i'll let it slide but don't get cocky this won't happen again so go ahead and read nothing is stopping you. also let me know if you want to enter an OC but only two spots are open so hurry.**

* * *

The white and pink robotic vixen walked down the hall. She thought about her nemesis. Their little war against each other has been going on for a while now. Both of them believed themselves to be a better pirate than the other. And as of this moment the vixen was heading for her rival's location so she could pull a prank.

"A true pirate would see this coming from across the Caribbean sea." She thought to herself, giggling mischievously.

She entered a room with a little stage up front, the curtains were closed for her convenience.

"Good, now..." The vixen's eyes shifted to a camera on the wall which wasn't active at the moment.

She nodded to herself, getting up on the stage quickly and quietly as possible. She dashed to the curtains, peeking inside to see no one was inside at the moment. A smile stretched across her muzzle as she checked the camera one more time. The red light in the front wasn't on meaning no one was watching.

"Okay now, have to do this fast."

The vixen flung the curtains open only to be blinded by a bright light. Loud music followed making her cover her ears. Even then it was enough to make her fall backwards. Obvious as it was, she didn't expect that to happen.

The volume the the music lowered letting take her hands away. Her eyes still needed a moment to adjust to the light but she could make something out. For a second she was expecting her rival to start firing his potato cannons at her. However when her eyes fully adjusted, she wished it was that.

"What... The... Hell?.." she said, looking horrified.

She saw all of her friends dresses nicely and making a pathway for her. Her rival who was dressed in a tuxedo stood at the opposite end with a loving smile.

"Ahoy lass. Ya look lovely." He said in a pirate accent.

The vixen now had the biggest wtf look on her face she's ever has and probably ever will make. For spoke reason she looked down at herself to see she had a wedding dress on.

"WHAT!?"

She was about to try running away until the others grabbed her by the arms. Her rival began his approach.

"No..." She said in dismay.

She looked at her friends holding her who have transformed into some kind of monsters.

"Hey Mangle?" Her rival asked.

"No! No! NO!" Mangle struggled in attempt to escape, but to no avail.

Her rival now stood in front of her, his body and suit became tore up as he grew taller revealing mechanical parts under his skin. His eyes began to glow an evil shade of yellow as he stared into her soul.

"Wanna hook up?" He finished in a demonic voice, swinging a crudely made hook at her.

Mangle gave a overdramatic scream.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She snapped awake and fell out of her bed with a thud. She thought to herself as she laid on the floor.

"Curse that pirate ripoff..."

The pink and white fox looked around Kids cove with a scowl on her face.

"as if" she muttered to her self walking out of the room.

After weeks of bullying Blu finally got his revenge, and frankly she liked it that way. Blu has forgiven her, while teddy is no longer a piece of shit instead now he is a lesser piece of shit. She still felt guilty for bullying Blu so much, but she had more important things to handle.

Ever since the old animatronics were activated they have been roaming around during the night, Mangle wasn't really bothered by them. In fact she befriended most of them.

Except that sorry excuse for a pirate...foxy, and now the greatest thing of all is that they are bringing him back so now they have to perform together...oh goody.

And the biggest impact on her was that she now hated her days off, yep she purely did since it was an excuse for her pirate counter part to roam around twice as much as he usally does. Which was obviously a inconvenience to her.

It seemed as if no matter what she did he always found a way to get under her skin...or under her exo suit in her case, but the fact of the matter is...is that she was better than him in each and every way possible. He can sing, then she can sing BETTER, he can dance?, well she can dance better. And no matter what it will always be that way...or will it?

* * *

The day went by uneventfully, she apologized to Blu who got his revenge the following day and convinced chi to be a nicer and more caring type person, although the day was fairly good that didn't mean IT wouldn't happen, which of course meant mangle had to be at the top of her game...And of course...she wasn't.

She walked outside of Kids Cove and a circle of children cheered, then toy Freddy voice came on and echoed through the restaurant as he announced "WELOME ONE WELCOME ALL TO PIRATES COVE WERE YOU CAN BE TOY FOXYS BEST MATEY...NOT ONLY THAT WE HAVE A NEW ADDITION TO THE CREW...PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO...FOXY THE PIRATE FOX" As mangle internally screamed all of the children cheered as loud as they could and foxy walked out of nowhere, as he did mangle groaned every five seconds as he made his way next to her, once he did mangle growled

Then Foxy began to speak up " 'ello my mateys, welcome to me kids cove!" mangle growled at this "OH FOXY SO JOKY ITS MY PIRATE COVE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she yelled with an overreaction

All the kids just looked at her as if she was crazy, they then turned their attention back to the pirate fox. As more time went on Mangle enthusiasm died off, eventually she was talking like an actual robot...wait Is she a regular robot?, that didn't matter what mattered is that foxy said something that

Set.

Her

Off.

What he said ruined the entire act "Mangle swab the deck!" he said loudly, this made mangle see red before she tackled him and began shoving a prop parakeet down his mechanical throat "OH WHY DONT I JUST SMEAR YOUR NAME IN SHIT ON MY FOREHEAD WHAT ARE YOU MY PIMP NOW?!" All of the children gasped at her foul language, as well as Freddy and the rest of the Faz gang

Immediately the assistant manager of the pizzeria announced that it was closing town, and all of the parents seemed to agree, as they fled out of the pizzeria as if they were never even there, then a menacing Mr. Fazbear arrived with a face of anger "GET...YOUR ... MOTHERFUCKING SHIT TOGETHER, THE LAST THING I NEED IS SOME MORE FUCKING CHILDREN TO DEAL WITH, MANGLE IM GANNA HAVE YOU DEACTIVATED IF YOU CANT LEARN TO GET ALONG WITH FOXY" Mangle winced at the sound of his booming voice.

After all of his screaming was done he left in a fit of anger, Then mangle looked at foxy in complete anger and distress "you FUCK" she yelled, then it was foxys turn to be angry "HEY THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR SCREWING THIS UP FOR YOU AND ME!" he yelled back

Chi got in the middle of them "Hey idiots! your screwing this up for all of us you stupid, artificial scrap buckets" she yelled

Then mangle chimed in "I WILL SHOVE MY HOOK SO FAR UP YOUR-" before she could finish her sentence Blu pulled her aside and covered up her mouth "hey maggie im gonna you to shut your loud fucking mouth and stop being such a prick for once~" he sang

Finally mangle gave in a sighed before walking back to her kids cove in dismay and sadness, she took Blu with her so she could have someone to talk to once they arrived there they stopped to talking"look mangle why do you even hate him so much he is only trying his best" he said to her with a questioningly look, Mangle didn't exactly know how to answer the question so she just went with how she felt 'He just gets to me in a type of way that makes me want to shove his own hook up his ass" Blu rolled his eyes in unamusement "im talking about just now" before her could say something else mangle answered "HE MADE ME A FUCKING SERVANT" blu rolled his eyes once more and looked at her before he began talking again

But this time, mangle wasn't focused on that, she was more focused on the fact that behind the blue and white bunny...was Foxy

And Foxy was holding up a sign that said ' _Blu x Mangle"_ this was literally it for mangle she had had enough

She lunged at Foxy and began scratching his face while Blu was hiding like a little bitch, then foxy landed a ouch to mangles face which put her in a daze he then flipped them veer so he was ontop he then began choking her out, but then... it happened, the two vibrant foxes joined into a shoking kiss.

Yes the beautiful robots were in subliminal love and admitting mangle hated to even think it... but hey, foxy fucking AWESOME! at kissing

Blu literallly passed out as chi freaked out bawking and running around like a chicken with its head cut off (no pun intended) and teddy for the first time was fangirling in the corner (okay maybe the pun was intended :3)

the stunned group had no idea what to do next, they didn't know weather to call a physicist, because they werent prepared for this at all, but either way they would have to get used to it

* * *

After a couple months the two decided to get married, there love fluttered and flurished as it would never end, as they walked down the pathway Mari said something that alarmed them both! "i always knew you guys would get along!" he said loudly,

There was moment of silence before all of the animatronics started sparking while chi was completely on the frizzles as her head was turning all the way around while she yelled ''INCEST''

Both the fox and the vixen looked at each other before puking everywhere

* * *

 **INCEST IS BEST CEST!**

* * *

 **i woould like to give a huge thank you to my best friend Man kinds Might he helped me alot with this story so all of you go follow and fav him because he is going to be writing a mlp fanfic soon so i hope you all enjoyed this story have a great day!**


End file.
